


Transforming New Mara City

by xNinjaGurl50



Series: TNMC (Transforming New Mara City) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Attempted Murder, Blood, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Fighting, Fire, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hero/Supervillain AU, Kidnapping, Stealing, Tags Contain Spoilers, Which is why I won't tag anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNinjaGurl50/pseuds/xNinjaGurl50
Summary: New Mara City isn't all it's cracked up to be. With the H.O.P.E (Hero Organization of Power Enhancement) being corrupted, and the media just as evil, Virgil will have to struggle between his day job being an adoptive dad, and his night job of stopping the H.O.P.E.'s continuous corruption. How will he react when some new villains appear and give him an offer he knows he shouldn't take? Much is at risk for Virgil, and he will have to enlist the help of his enemies in order to Transform New Mara City for the good of the people and to come out on top.(SuperHero/SuperVillain AU)





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! This fic is going to be a fun one! This is not written just by me, but my friend and I. We are going to roleplay it together, but I will be editing it in story form instead of like a bullet fic. She doesn't have an AO3 account, but I'll still mention if she helped (She will most likely be part in all the chapters). The prologue is written completely by me since I write Virgil and Remy both. I will have warnings at the beginning of each chapter because I don't want to spoil anything. I don't have an exact schedule, and it may take a while to update since my friend and I both have to be present to write, but I'll try my hardest.
> 
> \---  
HEY! YOU SHOULD READ THIS!  
just in case people tried to skip over the notes, I do have something I want to explain. After every line/scene change, Virgil grows up a little more. It goes 14, to 18, to 20. Got it? Good. Now, we can begin! 
> 
> TW: Death, attempted murder, blood, mind control, panic attack, (kinda) kidnapping, falling from a tree, fire, and Remy being a good bad dad.  
(This one is a doozy)

Virgil ran through the hallways, past offices, and bloodstains, tripping over boxes and slipping on papers of reports. His eyes burned as tears streamed down his face, but all he could think of as feet pounded behind him were their faces. The blood. He curled into himself, pulling his bloodied jacket closer to himself. Shouting comes from behind him as he slides around a corner, a lightning bolt barely missing him as it crashes into the wall. He dully thought to use his powers, yet his mind couldn’t handle the extensive energy it would take to even activate his powers, so he was left defenseless. He shivered as his legs pumped to continue, crashing through the door to the alleyway. Before he could even get a step away, a body slammed into his. He was pushed against a wall with superhuman strength, an arm pushing against his throat, cutting off his airway. He struggled against the hero, gasping and choking. He clawed at the hero with all his strength as the hero pushed into him more, Virgil’s feet leaving the ground. The masked hero smirked at him as he weakened. The lack of oxygen slowly drained him, the feelings in his limbs slowly retreating. His vision darkened, letting a few gasps out.

Before Virgil could pass out, however, the weight on his neck retreated. Virgil collapsed to the ground, letting out a loud gasp as air entered his crushed windpipe. He held onto his neck, coughing harshly as the spots in his eyes fading as he looked up widely, his whole being shaking from the adrenaline, pushing back his anxiety which attempted to wrap its claws around his neck. Virgil peered through his sweaty fringe up at the heroes, the once pristine purple strands stained red. The hero who had once held him was frozen, along with two other heroes. They all had a shocked expression frozen on their face but otherwise were completely frozen in place. Virgil hacked, sucking in air greedily as a figure came out of the shadows, his hand raised, and his sunglasses glinting from the light of the lamp post at the opening of the alleyway.

“Ok babes. This is what is going to happen…” The man smirked, barely visible in the faint light. He sauntered up to the three heroes, all still frozen in their places, unblinking.

“You are going to go to your little buddies at your HQ, and report that this little guy here is dead.” The man glanced over at Virgil. Anger was clear on his face, practically boiling, yet Virgil had no idea why. He looked back at the heroes, his eyebrows creasing.

“Then, you are going to quit your ‘hero’ business due to PTSD. For the rest of your days, all you will see when you tuck yourself in at night will be of the innocent lives you’ve destroyed and murdered. Till the end of your days, you will be haunted by those you wrongfully killed, all in the name of yourself.” The man got closer to the hero who held Virgil, leaning up to his face.

“Now. Get out of my sight, before I ground you into dust myself.” He gritted out, his face scrunched up in disgust. The heroes immediately jolted by an unknown force, turning around almost robotically as they retreated inside the building, shutting the door behind them. Virgil stared in astonishment as the door closed, temporarily forgetting his hellish conditions. The man moved towards Virgil, who immediately scooted away in fear of him, causing him to stop. The adrenaline had long since faded, leaving Virgil defenseless to the anxiety crawling up his throat, closing off his already limited supply of air. Virgil felt as his vision and awareness darkened. He gasped for breath once more, the panic of not being able to breath worsening the attack. He felt like he was suffering in hell, a constant cycle of pain as the events true meanings caught up to him.

Almost instantly, Virgil felt the panic fade as he lost subconscious, wondering dully as he faded what was happening to him.

\---

Virgil groaned as light hit his eyes. He struggled to open them, though they held fast despite him rubbing them with his palms. His mind was foggy, desperately trying to wade through it to remember what happened, and where he was. He dully noted that he didn’t know where he was, sitting up on a soft bed in an unknown room. He groans groggily, his mind slowly catching him up on events. Virgil’s eyes widen as images of blood flicker across his eyes, tears instantly building up. He barely holds in a sob as he stares into the unknown wall. His eyes widen even more as bile rises thanks to the images. Virgil clamps a hand over his mouth as his feet touch the cold wood of the floor. He rushes out of the room, flinging the door open. He rushed past the place, not paying attention to anything other than searching for a bathroom. Miraculously, he found one quickly. He didn’t bother shutting the door as he flung himself to the toilet. He barely clawed the seat up before he hurled into the bowl. The images of the carnage forced vomit out of Virgil. He sat for what seemed like hours, releasing the contents of his stomach and sobbing. The tears slid off his chin as he shook with the force of his sobs. When at last he was left dry heaving, he rested his head against the counter, the hard stone digging into his scalp.

“Ahem…” Virgil’s head snaps towards the open door. Leaning against the door frame, was the man who saved him. He still had sunglasses, despite being indoors, and wore a black leather jacket and ripped skinny jeans. He swished around what was left in a plastic Starbucks cup, taking a long sip from it.

“How you feeling, babes?” Virgil glared at him as he scooched himself up against the tub.

“Who are you, and why am I here?” The man smiled gently, sitting down on the ground, leaning against the wall. He left one leg bent, his arm resting on it as it continued to swish the cup.

“Remy, babe. You were flippen out, so I had to send you night night.” Virgil narrowed his eyes at him, his body tense with fear. I frown, looking him up and down.

“Why? You don’t even know me. I’m just some kid…” Remy’s smile fades. He sighs, running a hand through his hair.

“Exactly… You are just a kid… I… I was friends with Thomas.” Virgil’s eyes widened immediately, tears flooding them.

“Oh…” Was all he could manage, his voice small and broken. He stared at the floor, curling into himself as he let out a sob. He felt arms wrap around him, a head resting on top of his.

“It’s alright…” Remy pulled back, raising Virgil’s chin with a single finger, before using his thumbs to wipe away the tears. He smiled down at Virgil.

“I’ll take care of you… uh…” He floundered, suddenly realizing he took a minor and didn’t even know his name. Virgil snorted, taking Remy’s outstretched hand.

“Virgil. My name is Virgil.”

\---

Virgil jolts as he feels Remy flop on the couch next to him, his sunglasses low on his nose as he looked at Virge, the same infuriating smirk playing on his lips. Virgil clenches his arms uncomfortably, missing his hoodie dearly.

“So, Babes. I heard you have some pretty gnarly powers there. Aside from the chicken wings there.” He pointed at Virgil’s back, wings not quite grown from his young age. Virgil hisses, turning to face Remy, his eyes narrowing slightly. Remy may have comforted him, but he still basically kidnapped him.

“Where is my hoodie?” Remy’s smirk raises as he readjusts, taking a sip of the ever-present Starbucks cup.

“Well, don’t-tickle-me-emo, I don’t know if you realized at the time, but that scrap of horrid anxiety drenched clothing was ripped to shreds as you ran.” Virgil’s eyes widened, panic eating at him. That was his favorite hoodie, given to him by… Virgil shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes and spilling out. Remy’s eyes widened suddenly, the smirk fading as he reached towards Virgil.

“Whoa, whoa there hon! Don’t worry, I didn’t throw it away!” Virgil visibly relaxed slightly at that, still looking on the verge of bursting into sobs at the missing clothing. _ Poor kid… _ Remy thought, before sighing and running a hand through his hair.

“I sent it to a friend of mine. He’s patching it up now…” Remy suddenly stopped, tapping a finger to his chin in thought, before pulling out his phone, looking at Virgil’s current outfit, being a plain purple teeshirt and black ripped jeans. Virgil dug his nails into his arms at the sudden attention.

“...What are you doing?” Remy’s tongue stuck out as he typed rapidly, not looking at Virgil.

“What’s your favorite color?” Virgil blinked.

“...Purple?” Remy snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, that was what I thought…” He murmured under his breath.

“What?” Virgil snapped, as he looked at Remy scrutinizingly. Remy ignored him as he sent the text, before closing his phone and shoving it in his pocket. He clapped his hands, one still preoccupied with the drink

in his hand.

“SO! What powers you got other than the baby wings?” Virgil spluttered a bit, before looking away, anger ebbing at him.

“Why does it matter anyway?” He waited for a witty response from the eccentric man, but none came. After thirty seconds of silence, he finally looked over at Remy. He had a stony expression on his face, the Starbucks cup on the ground instead of his hand for once.

“Virgil. I know what your planning to do.” Virgil’s eyes widened before he looked away quickly.

“Why do you care what I do?”

“Because I made a promise to take care of you in their place, and if you dare try to go against this hero organization, you will get yourself killed. Those heroes have spent years_ training_ so they could fight and kill anyone who dares go against them, and they have the means of covering it all up. Which is why… I’m going to teach you how to strengthen those powers of yours…” Virgil’s eyes widened even more as he looked at Remy in shock. He no longer had the stern expression of a parent, replaced by a soft, sad look. Virgil swore he could see tears glistening in his eyes.

“Really?” Remy nodded, looking Virgil straight in the eyes.

“Revenge seems more like your thing than mine, bud. I know you won’t stop until you’ve won, or you're dead… so why not help you get a headstart on the game? If anyone could avenge everyone who was wronged by them, then it would be you. Now, mind telling me what your powers are so I can actually know what I have to train?” Virgil looked down at his hands solemnly, thinking it through. If he dared went through with his plan of trying to take down the organization that destroyed his life, he could ruin the new one just starting. He would forever be a convict on the run, unable to care for another human being because he knew already that they’d just be in danger and liability. Virgil slowly clenched his hands till his nails bit into his skin, looking up at Remy with determination.

“Okay…"

* * *

Virgil gulped as he looked down at Remy from the tree, his legs shaking violently as he looked down at Remy many feet below him. His arms clung to the trunk, the bark digging into his skin as the branch shook below him.

“A-Are you s-sure this is safe?!” Remy smirked as he took a sip of his Starbucks, placing a hand on his hip.

“Nope. But, just like a baby chicken, you gotta fall out the nest before you can learn how to fly, chickadee.” Virgil sneers.

“That’s any other type of bird, idiot!” Virgil squawked as he flapped his wings in irritation. Remy tilted his head in question, his smirk widening slightly.

“ Buddy, penguins can’t fly.” Virgil simply stared at him with a glare, before huffing and turning his head from Remy. 

“I hate you…” He whispered, pouting. Remy chuckled, before leaning against another tree trunk.

“Well, if worse comes to worst and you don’t fly, I’ll just knock you out before you hit the ground so you can’t feel the pain of your arms breaking.” Virgil gulped, before shrieking.

“THAT DOES **NOT** HELP!” Virgil yelps as the branch cracks under his weight, sweat starting to pour down his face. His voice lowered, shaking.

“I… I want down…” Remy’s smirk softened only a little.

“The only way down, babes, is to fly. You can do it. I believe in you.” Virgil shuts his eyes tight, tears forming as he clung even harder to the trunk.

“No, I can’t…”

“Yes, you can. If you don’t want to get hurt, you’ll deliver yourself to safety, babykins.” Virgil shook his head vehemently.

“I’m… I’m scared…” 

“And that’s okay…” Virgil opened his eyes, looking down at him. Remy’s arms were crossed, and a small gentle smile replaced his smug smirk.

“It’s okay to be afraid. Everyone is afraid of something. But what makes you strong is being able to defy your fear. If you can do that, you can do anything.” Virgil stares at him, his words strengthening him. He took a couple of deep breaths, closing his eyes. He feels the breeze blow through his hair, the roughness of the bark still digging into his already scratched hands. Without a second thought, he took a step away from the safety of the firm trunk, his hand dragging across the rough bark leave my fingertips. All of his weight bend the branch as he steps away. Within a millisecond, the whole branch cracked, his whole body jolting as he fell. His breathing increased as the feeling of the wind blew past him. He quickly ignored the feeling the drop in his stomach, and instead focussed on his wings. They were outstretched as the wind flowed around and through them. He gave a couple of flaps, feeling the muscles pushed against the air pushing against his wings. He continued to flap, his wings straining as his speed slowed. He fell faster every now and again as he got used to the new sensations.

Virgil opened his scrunched eyes to see himself only a couple of feet off the ground. He smiled triumphantly as he looked at Remy only a few feet away. Remy beams in return, rushing towards him. Virgil gasped as Remy envelops him in a tight hug, practically crushing his ribs.

“I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!” Remy swayed as he held Virgil in his air. Virgil squawked again, gasping for air as Remy squeezed tighter, Virgil’s wings included in the embrace.

“You’re… gonna break my wings!” Virgil wheezed as he tried to flap them, barely moving an inch. Remy continued to sway happily.

“Yeah, I don’t care…” Virgil huffed as Remy lowered him until his head was on his chest.

“You are the worse dad…” He huffed out. Remy stiffened, Virgil confused for a few seconds before he realized what he said. Virgil struggled to escape his arms as panic overtook him.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” Remy shushed him Virgil by squeezing him. Virgil looked up at his face, completely emotionless. Virgil tried hard to see through his sunglasses at his eyes, but to no avail. Virgil stared, confused until tears started streaming down from under his sunglasses.

“You called me dad!” He cried ecstatically, beaming at him as he used an arm to bring Virgil’s head to his chest once again before laying his head on top of his. Virgil stayed frozen with uncertainty, his muscles locked up, before melting into the embrace. They stay like that for a while, before Remy sniffled, catching Virgil’s attention. He looked up as Remy backed away, his hands remaining on Virgil’s shoulder.

“Wha-” Before he could even ask what was happening, Remy picked up Virgil’s small and threw it over his shoulder, the usual smirk back on his face. Virgil yelped as his wings flapped as his body jolted when Remy started walking.

“What? Remy?! Let me go!” He pounded lightly on Remy’s back.

“Nope. I got a surprise for you, my little birdie.” Virgil huffed, before resigning in the position. Remy walked all the way to the car, sitting Virgil on the hood of the car. He held up a finger to Virgil.

“Wait here…” Virgil huffs again, crossing his arms and rubbing them. Remy had taken him shopping recently, so he had some new tee-shirts and ripped jeans (purple and black, of course) but Virgil could not deny that he missed his regular hoodie. Virgil sighed, using what little control he had on his invisibility to his wings. They were going to be growing very soon and wings poking out behind him would bring a lot of attention. Virgil hated attention. Virgil was broken from his thoughts as something fell on his lap. Virgil looked up at Remy, who stood proudly with his fists on his waist like a superhero. Virgil grimace internally at the thought, before looking down at his lap. The bitterness was instantly gone as his eyes widened, tears filling them as he lifted up his hoodie, completely fixed with purple patches sewn into the spots where the holes were. It was perfect. Virgil looked back up at Remy, his mouth stuck open in shock. Remy smiled softly, gesturing him to put it on. Virgil’s mouth was still open as he pulled his arms through, the familiar warmth engulfing him as he looked down at himself. The purple and black of the hoodie matched perfectly with his shirt and jeans. Virgil looked back up at Remy. He smiled proudly.

“I had a friend ‘patch’ it- Oof!” Remy stumbled back as Virgil launched himself at Remy, silent tears soaking Remy’s shirt.

“Thank you…” Virgil’s choked out the broken sob. Remy softened as he hugged Virgil back.

“Anything for you, kiddo...

* * *

Virgil sighed as he landed on top of the building, his feet crunching on the pebbles of the roof. He sighed as he cracked his back, his joints popping and his wings ruffling from the excitement of flying, the cool midnight air rushing through his feathers. With a simple thought, they disappeared, blending into his hoodie as they rested against his back. He walks towards the edge of the building, looking down. He groaned slightly, wishing for night vision as well, but beggars can’t be choosers. Virgil blinks as a small ring comes from his ear. He quickly pushes the earpiece, the feed crackling in response.

“You really shouldn't call me while I’m on a mission, Rem. What if I was already inside when you decided to pop in for a little chat? I could have been caught!” The slurping of a straw can be heard, a small “ah” preceding it.

“Nah. YOu forget I have access to the cameras. I can see you on the roof there, babes.” Virgil looked up, seeing a small red dot blinking dully at him.

“I hope no one else can.” He responds as he looks down again, the last employee of the bank waving at the security guard as they left.

“Already fed the cameras on loops, at least the ones where you are actually visible.” Virgil nods, before walking towards a vent in the roof. The small slitted opening barely big enough to fit his small stature.

“Hey Robin hood, why the whole entrance. You know you can do it so much easier…” Remy’s lips pop and the creak of the office chair being swayed back and forth assaulted Virgil’s ears. He winced, glaring at the camera and rolling his eyes at the pun, his wings threatening to twitch even while invisible.

“I only use it if it is absolutely necessary. Don’t want anyone else figuring it out. Might as well keep as little known about me as possible. Which is why-” He smirked, feeling the dull fuzziness in his chest as his entire being was enveloped in invisibility.

“I won’t let them see me.” He finally pries the vent open, hopping in. The metal thuds under his weight, but he ignores it as he continues to climb through the vents. He watched with growing satisfaction through many openings the security patrolling the area, unbeknownst to them of the intruder. Virgil continued to crawl, Remy popping in every now and then to direct his path from the digital layout of the building, till Virgil dropped into the empty room housing the vault. Virgil could hear the voices of various guards beyond the door. Virgil smirked. He quickly got to work, his tongue sticking out in concentration as he deciphered the code. His fingers flew as he tapped codes of numerous numbers until the screen turned green. Virgil held in a cry of triumph, quickly glancing back to see if anyone hear before he slipped in, struggling slightly to close the heavy metal door. He quickly reached into his pocket, producing the waiting feather, and placed it carefully between the door, keeping it from closing completely. The plum purple feather, his normal calling card. So far, no one had been able to trace him, though many tried. Many detectives scanned each feather he left but came up with no conclusive information on him. He was a shadow, one that escaped all detection. 

The H.O.P.E (Hero Organization of Power Enhancement) had publically claimed they would start an investigation themselves, but Virgil knew that wasn't the case. No heroes were never present for long at one of his crime scenes, simply leaving after a quick public appearance to keep up the visage of perfect servitude. Virgil scoffed as he looked around the vault, the banks full of money from another organization, a supporter of H.O.P.E. THey were fetting the money from the sales of illegal weapons, conning people, and the sick media who pay stacks for the perfect scoop of news. Virgil was sick of it.

Virgil shook his head before pulling the thin bag he always kept on him. He quickly picked the locks of the caches, piling the money in. He smiles as it starts to fill up, before the vault door creaks. Virgil pauses in terror, dropping the bag. A hero in orange spandex saunter’s in, his whole face bored as he watches the bag hit the floor.

“I know you’re in here. Reveal yourself, or I will make you.” Virgil freezes, debating on what to do. The hero sigh in exasperation.

“Reveal yourself now or I’ll be forced to get the guards, and we both don’t want that. I just want to talk…” His grin was sharp with malice. Virgil steels himself, hardening his expression as he lowers the veil of protection from sight. The hero pauses, before he chuckles, looking Virgil up and down.

“Ah, so that is what you look like, ‘Panix’ … Rather pathetic, I must say. No wonder you always stay invisible…” Virgil growls low in his throat.

“What do you want? You and all your douchebag friends never bothered stopping me before. What’s changed?” The hero remains impassive.

“Wey, that’s just the thing. The public has been getting on our backs for quite some time about you, especially the NM PD about your capture…” Virgil narrowed his eyes.

“H.O.P.E. still wouldn’t come after me for something as trivial as the Police requesting my arrest. There’s something else you’re planning.” The hero smirks, crossing his arms as he leaned against the vault door.

“Well, aren’t you smart?” Before the hero could continue, Remy buzzed in on the earpiece, his voice in panic.

“Virgil! We have an emergency!” Virgil places a finger on the earpiece, worry creasing his brow as he listened intently.

“What?!”

“A fire has started in the apartment building across from the bank. The guards are there currently, trying to help the people out of the building, but they aren’t completely successful. The fire department won’t be there for another five minutes!” Virgil blinks as he looks at the hero who smirks in return, lighting a cigarette, taking a deep puff of it.

“Whoops…” He said coyly. Virgil’s feathers ruffle as he takes a step forward. 

“So that is your plan? To start a fire to distract the guards? Why? Aren’t you buddies with them, you are a hero after all!” He takes another pull of his cigarette, staring at the ceiling as he contemplated, slowly blowing the smoke.

“We wouldn’t want them finding out who actually took the money when you’re locked up, now do we?” Virgil glared, about to yell, when Remy’s frantic voice broke through again.

“Virgil! There is a kid in there. He’s stuck and no one can get to him. The fire department still aren’t there yet!” Virgil gritted his teeth before bolting past the hero, who grabbed his arm. Virgil struggled, but the hero’s super strength stops him.

“Ah, ah! Where do you think you are going, sweet cheeks?” Virgil struggles again, before looking up at his face. He has a calm expression, despite knowing the lives he just endangered. Virgil grows enraged, turning invisible again, using all my strength to quickly phase out of his grip. He stumbles as his hand passes through his arm. Virgil sprints out of the building, phasing through the bank walls as the hero attempts to search for him while screaming in anger. Virgil ignores his roars, pumping his legs to go even faster. He skids to a stop on the road, staring up in horror at the building in flames, lighting up like a beacon in the cold moonlight. Virgil shakes his head, seeing as many people scrambled around in fear, all staring and pointing up at a window.

The open window held a poor child, probably four years old, tears streaming down his face, clearing the ask stuck to it as he coughed and screamed for help. Virgil got into action immediately, spreading his wings and flapping powerfully towards the fire escape, passing broken metal that was too scorching hot to touch. He quickly pulls his hoodie over himself as he reaches the floor. He takes a deep breath, pulling the edge of his hoodie over his mouth, before phasing through the broken wood of the apartment. Supporting beams fell as the fire crackled, and Virgil realized with slight wonder that the flames passed through his body harmlessly, although the heat was still present but only mildly uncomfortable. 

Virgil wasted no time in reaching the room, somehow protected from the flames, but not quite from the smoke, which poured in the room and out the open window. The kid was crying on the ledge, tears of fear in his eyes as he coughed. Virgil quickly revealed himself, lowering his invisibility and wincing as the heat grew as his body reappeared. The kid startled at his appearance, but relaxed. Virgil pulled the hoodie from his face, coughing as the ash started to fill his lungs.

“It’s okay… I’m here to save you.” Virgil held both arms open to him. The kid stared for a second, before rushing to his side. Virgil smile’s down at him as he grips his hoodie. Virgil quickly hoisted him up, looking him in the eyes before the door and ceiling cracked, starting to cave. The kid whimpered, hanging tighter onto Virgil’s hoodie. Virgil heaved a breath as he looked the kid in the eyes.

“This is going to feel weird, okay? Just. Hold onto me, and I’ll get you out of here.” The kid nodded, his bottom lip quivering. Virgil heaves another wheezing breath, already anticipating the strength, before phasing both him and the kid. The ceiling crashed right through us, the kid shrieking at the feeling, almost falling away from him. Virgil quickly shushes him with reassurances as he held him tight.

“Hey! It’s okay! Just keep holding on, we are almost out of here.” He closes his eyes, holding on tighter as they made their way to the exit. Virgil sped up until he was sprinting. Sweat pooled down from the heat and exertion. He felt his powers draining slowly from covering both of their bodies, the head adding to the weakening of his power. Virgil felt his grip failing as he grits his teeth, barely jumping out of the building as his control snapped, their bodies reforming. The kid yelped as they fell, still clinging impossibly tight onto his hoodie. Virgil swiftly unfurled his wings, cursing the few seconds it took for his wings to catch the air before their fall decelerated. 

Virgil hit the ground, stumbling and grunting as his ankle twisted painfully from the rough impact. He gives a sigh of relief, leaning against the alley’s brick wall. He looked down at the kid, who was staring with wonder. Virgil jolted as he felt the kid wrap his arms around his neck, sobbing.

“Thank you! You saved me!” Virgil smiled as he bugged back, before placing him down. Virgil kneeled in front of him, smiling through the pain in his ankle.

“Of course, kid.” He ruffled his dirtied hair, smiling wider at the giggle it produced.

“Are you a hero?!” Virgil’s smile vanishes as he rubs the back of his neck.

“Not exactly…” The kid frowns in confusion. Virgil opened his mouth to explain further when he was cut off by the sounds of sirens. He looked up as voices approach the entrance of the alley. Virgil panics for a second, before turning to the kid.

“Listen, kid. I have to go but remember. Heroes aren’t born with powers. They are made from the kindness and willingness to give themselves up for the good of others. You don’t need powers to be a hero…” He smiles once more, before conjuring all his remaining strength to cloak himself. He watched as the kid’s eyes light up before he looked around in confusion for any sight of me. He was interrupted as a woman came running into the alleyway towards him, tears in her eyes.

“Oliver! Oh my goodness- We were so afraid! *She scooped him up, carrying him out of the alleyway and away from the still burning building. Virgil smiled to himself. _ Oliver. What a cute name… _Virgil exits the alleyway, watching the firemen attempt to hose down the roaring fire. He shakes his head, turning to see orange movement in the alley of the bank. His eyes narrow as he follows.

The hero walked lackadaisical as he whistled a tune, Virgil’s bag swung on his shoulder. It was full to the brim, much more than Virgil would ever be able to carry himself. The pang of a forming bruise on his arm confirmed his suspicion. This hero had super strength, a fairly common power amongst superhumans. Virgil growled low in his throat, gaining the attention of the hero, who turned slowly to face him. Virgil was covered from head to toe in ash, panting from exhaustion, and sweating from the heat. The hero smirked as he flexed his free arm.

“Oh, it’s you again. Cool trick, though I still have to take you in.” Virgil barely had time to react as the hero dropped the bag, pouncing on him and pushing his knees into Virgil’s sternum, pinning him effectively.

“Looks like that fire did both of my jobs for me. This is a piece of cake!” The hero reeled a fist back. Virgil flinched, closing his eyes, waiting for the impact. Instead, he feels the man wheeze, falling off of him. Virgil opened his eyes, watching as the man writhed on the ground, his hands grasping at his throat. I sat up as Remy exited the shadow hiding him, his eyes silver as he approached the two his arm outstretched. He was missing his leather jacket and his sunglasses, most likely when he was hurrying over to help when Virgil entered the building. The fire from across the street reflected in his eyes, glinting and thrashing in fury. He kneeled down to the hero, who looked up at him with the first real emotion Virgil had seen.

“In the words of the wonderful Billie Eilish, ‘You just crossed the line… you’ve run out of time…’ I’m afraid you just tried to hurt my family, and you should know, that doesn’t sit right with me **at all**.” Virgil stood up, still limping from the searing pain in his ankle. He looks down at the hero.

“P-PLEASE! M-MER-MERCY!” Remy stares down at him with apathy, before looking up at Virgil. Virgil swallows, before looking out at the families standing outside the burning building, at the woman still clutching Oliver in her arms as they cried on each other. Virgil’s eyes hardened.

“No. You’ve put many people in danger for your own gain,” Virgil smirked viciously, “Plus, you’ve seen our powers. We can’t let you go back to your buddies and blab on us…”

\---

The alleyway echoes with one last scream. Oliver looked over at the dark alleyway, seeing nothing but trash cans and garbage strewed around. He continued to stare as he was taken away, staring at the imprint of dark liquid on the side of the wall, but unable to discern what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's so much for reading! We both have a lot planned for this series (I got WAY too far ahead, already thinking of plot ideas for a third book, and all I have done is the prologue of the first series. Smh). I REALLY hope that we get through this series, because I actually reallllyyyy like it so far.
> 
> The very first chapter should be out sometime soon, as we literally were able to finish it today. Get ready for some major angst almost immediately. 
> 
> If you have questions about anything, don't be afraid of commenting! I try my hardest to respond to every comment.


	2. Chapter 1: Depths of My heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil attempts to ambush a suspicious H.O.P.E. van in the hopes of collecting evidence. He soon finds out he's getting a lot more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one. Woot Woot! I am really loving this AU so far. It has been fun to write, even if it has been mostly angst so far.
> 
> TW: Child Abandonment, Attempted murder, Nearly Drowning.  
(No one dies)

Virgil stretched as he leaned his back against the back of the brick wall, a few feet from the edge of the abandoned factory by the sea. His nose twitched at the salt in the air as waves crashed against the cement dock. 

Remy had gained some intel from a sidekick Virgil nagged during one of his fights. The sidekick didn’t know exactly what was going on in the desolate part of the city, but he just knew that something was going down, and they were taking a van. This was mighty suspicious since most of the heroes could fly or get from point A to point B. The only reason they’d take a vehicle is if there was someone that couldn’t. Someone who didn’t have powers.

Virgil frowned as he sat up the camera on the edge, waiting diligently for the sound of the oncoming van. The most probable reason for this little trip of theirs is to try to smuggle someone out of the city. That someone would most likely be a criminal of some sort, who needed to lie low. If it was indeed a criminal, they needed to be stopped. Virgil smirked as he sat back again, still looking down at the dock. If it was a criminal, Virgil was in luck, If he got enough on camera, he could finally condemn H.O.P.E. for good. All he would have to do is capture the criminal, and bring them and the footage to the NMPD, and they would finally be exposed and brought to justice. Virgil felt a smile pull on his face.

“Incoming!” Remy’s voice comes through the earpiece, along with the crunching of pretzels. Virgil rolls his eyes, sitting up. He quickly turned invisible, touching the camera to also hide it. The black van pulls up slowly, the headlights dimmed as they approach. Virgil frowns, looking out to the sea, seeing no boat of any kind approaching.

“It must be a supervillain then… how else would they escape?” Virgil whispered to himself, as the van screeches toa stop close to the edge, the water splashing almost violently against the rocks. The black doors to the van fly open as if kicked from the inside. A well-dressed man in what appeared to be a black and white suit slinks out from the van, jumping with a look of disgust onto the sand. He takes a pair of sunglasses hanging from his collar, placing them on his eyes with a wrinkle of his nose. He seems to scan the area quickly before turning back to the open door of a van, motioning as if for someone to exit. Another man emerges from the vehicle, draped in a dark shade of blue, a cape flowing ominously behind him. A mask covers his eyes but the inverted hue of his rather sick looking eyes still can be clearly seen. His irises black, his pupils white. In the arms of the hero sits what appears to be a small child--a girl--hiding her face in the outfit of the hero's outfit. With a look of disgust, the hero pulls the girl off of him as she lets out a small whimper. The man in the suit begins to talk to the other man rather quietly as if still worried about being greeted by any unwanted company. The two begin to slowly saunter towards the water. As the mist from the water begins to soak onto them, the girl perks up and whispers.

“W-Where are we going?” Her voice seems to remain peppy through her fear, the hero looking down at her with a wicked scoff.

"We are just going to take you for a little swim. Doesn't that sound fun?" The girl nods softly, seeming slightly put at ease despite the situation at hand. She gives him a shaky smile at him, before looking down at herself.

“But… I dun have a bwathing su… sui... “ She frowns as she tries to get the word out.

“That won’t matter.” The hero snaps back in a rather annoyed tone as the three approaches the docks. Their shoes click against the cement, the barnacle infested structure seeming worn although seemingly unused. The two men look down at the gloomy waters beneath them, the foamy waves continuing to violently crash onto the docks. The man in sunglasses gives the hero a nod before turning and leaving the hero and the child in his arms. The girl looks up towards the hero, her eyes glimmering with her usual spark yet they are filled with twinges of active fear. The hero looks at his daughter with pure disgust as he slightly extends the girl over the water. 

“Good riddance.” He mumbles hatefully between his sneering teeth before he releases his grasp on the girl as she plunges into the hissing waters below. The girl screams as she falls, plunging into the water. The water was surprisingly shallow, though the violent splashes of waves crash over her head. She screams as salty tears pouring down her face, only to be washed away with the salty waves. Water pours down her throat and up her nose, her small body struggling to get air. The hero glared down at the waters below, losing sight of her. 

“Enjoy yourself, you powerless little thing.” He spits at the water resentfully as he turns and walks back to the van. The sunglassed man stands ready with the door open as the hero leaps into the van with an angry puff. The other closes all of the van doors before leaping into the driver’s seat, the van slowly fading out of sight.

Virgil blinked, his mouth wide open. He shakes his head hurriedly as he jumps off the building, his wings unfurling. He stopped as he felt his leg kick something. He looked down only to see the camera falling towards the water. He freezes only for a second, looking between the two. He frowned, almost facepalming as he races towards the dock, quickly pulling his hoodie off and throwing it aside as he dived in. He jumped at the shallowness. He looked around hurriedly, spotting her still thrashing body far away as the waves take her further into the sea. She struggled against the water, her movements becoming slow and sluggish. His eyes widened in panic as he uses all of his strength to push against the vicious waves. He slowly inches towards her, scooping her up in his arms. Her eyes were half-lidded. Virgil pushed off the sand, reaching for the surface. Both of them gasp for breath, the small child coughing up the salty water. Virgil barely had any time to collect himself before another wave crashed on them, dragging them back down. Virgil’s eyes burn as he tries to swim against the waves with one arm, the other clutching a mostly limp child. Virgil was running out of breath, and slowly losing his progress back to the shore. Each time he would go up for air, the waves would bring him back under again.

Virgil surged with anger and energy, barely giving a thought on what phasing would do to them in water before he forced both of them into it. Much like the fire, the water passed through them harmlessly. That was the only upside. The downside was that Virgil was forced to stay on the sandy bottom of the sea, and although the water passed through them, there was still no air. The child gasped, trying to suck in air, but it was just a vacuum to them. Virgil quickly went into a sprint, no longer bothered by the waves, but struggling against time as he got closer to the shore. As Virgil ran, he recognized what looked like his camera. Without breaking his sprint, he snatched it.

Virgil nearly collapsed a few feet from the dock when his phase slipped off, the water crashing back onto him. Virgil shifted the child higher as the water splashed at his neck. He takes a few heaving breaths before looking down at the kid. She holds deftly onto his shirt, her eyes squinted closed as she coughs. Virgil quickly jumped up onto the dock, his wings vibrating to shake off the water that dripped down his figure. His shirt and pants cling to him, the sand sticking to every part of his body. He ignores it as he leans the child over his lap and the dock, patting her back as she hacked the water out of her lungs. They both take some large breaths before she breaks out into terrified sobs that shook her small body as she clung to Virgil. Virgil sighs, rubbing her back. He looks to the side, noticing his hoodie not far. He stretches to grab it, before wrapping her shivering body in it. He cradles the child, rocking her back and forth when he feels his phone buzz. They both startle before Virgil took the phone out of the hoodie pocket. He pressed call, putting it to his ear. He hastily removes it, holding it out as far as he could as Remy’s scream came through.

“ARE YOU AN IDIOT?! NOT ONLY DID YOU NOT RESPOND TO THE CALL I GAVE YOU, I TAP INTO A DRONE AND FIND YOU DIVING INTO THE OCEAN?! DO YOU KNOW HOW SCARED I WAS?! IDEOSA!” Virgil grimaces, before pulling the phone back to his ear. He puts a hand to his other ear, shocked when he noticed his earpiece was gone.

“I think I lost it in the sea…” He whispers. “Also, how did you get a drone?!”

“I may have controlled a kid because MY idiot kid went diving in THE FLIPPING OCEAN! AND, YOU. LOST. THE. EARPIECE. DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO GET THAT?!” Virgil winces again, glancing down at the child as he bounced her slightly while patting her back. She let go of him in favor of clutching both of her ears, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Virgil’s eyes widen as he shushes Remy through the phone.

“ARE YOU SHUSHING ME! UH UH MISTER< I WILL NOT-” Virgil cuts him off again, his voice breaking.

“Remy, please…” His voice trails off.

“What happened.” Worry and urgency laced his voice. Virgil sighed, continuing to rub the child’s back as she clutches onto his shirt again.

“It wasn’t a criminal. Not even remotely…”

“Then why would they send a van to do their dirty work? ...and why did you go bonkers and jump into the ocean?” Virgil hesitated as he looks down at the child who seemed extremely fatigued, snuggling into the soft fabric of his hoodie.

“It was a child… not even four years old.” The other line got quiet. Remy’s voice was barely a whisper, broken from the revelation as the pieces fit together.

“Come home right now.” Virgil looked at his phone when Remy hung up. He groaned, shifting the child slightly in his arms as he stood. He picked up the camera, examining it. It was most likely ruined, including his evidence. He sighed as he unfurled his wings, taking flight towards the old apartment building, struggling to be as smooth as possible to not disturb the child in his arms. The wind in his wings cooled them as well as dried, giving Virgil a shiver down his spine. He looked down at the child frowning as he held her closer to his chest, hoping to combat the shivers running through her body.

* * *

Virgil sighed as he tucked the small blanket up to her neck. She smiled softly as she rolled over, facing the back of the couch. He frowned, still displeased that she was still in her damp clothes, but it wasn’t like Remy or Virgil had any toddler clothes lying around. He jumped at Remy’s hand on his shoulder. His eyes still wrinkled with concern as he handed Virgil some pajamas.

“Get dried up. I’ll make us some coffee.” He gave a tight smirk, before disappearing in the kitchen. Virgil huffs, heading to the back of the apartment as he pries the shirt off of him. He comes back out with purple baggy plaid bottoms and a soft black shirt. He padded his way into the kitchen, smiling as Remy handed him a mug. His smile fell as he jumped up on the counter. Remy hopped up on the opposite side next to the fridge, taking a sip of his mug as he looked at Virgil with expecting eyes.

“Well? Mind telling me how we went in expecting the downfall of H.O.P.E. and came out with a broken camera, lost earpiece, hypothermia, and a small child?” Virgil snorted, looking down into the liquid.  _ Black. Like my soul. _ He thought before taking a sip.

“I thought so too…” He placed the broken camera beside him, “But that wasn’t the case. Dark Phoenix was there…” Remy’s jaw almost dropped, and almost his coffee.

“THE Dark Phoenix? As in one of the highest-ranking officials of H.O.P.E.? Why in the name of Starbuck would he be there?!” Virgil frowned, taking another sip.

“Well, I heard some of their conversation, but not much. He was the one holding the kid. He was talking to her as a parent would, although extremely annoyed and disgusted…” Remy blew a breath, leaning his head against one of the cupboards.

“Poor kid, being the daughter of that disaster.” He took another sip, his eyes glazed over in shock.

“No kidding. He… He dumped her in the water, Remy.” Remy spits out his coffee, gripping onto the edge of the fridge, coughing as he choked.

“He w-what?!” His voice was strangled, anger burning in his eyes. Virgil nodded solemnly.

“That was why they were there in the first place. They just… drove off after he dropped her in the water. Said something about her being powerless… That was why I dived in. I couldn’t let her die… but…” Remy regained his composure a little at his uncertainty, wiping his mouth with his sleeve as he looked at Virgil with curiosity. 

“But…?”

“I…” Virgil pauses, looking at his reflection through the steaming bitter liquid. He stared, seeing his face, black in the coffee. He ran a hand through his hair, looking up at Remy, heart-break in his eyes.

“I hesitated Rem…” He raised an eyebrow. “I… When I jumped off the ledge to go save ger, I knocked off the camera…” he motioned to it. “I actually stopped for a second, debating whether or not to go after the evidence or the girl.” Realization hit Remy as his back straightens, his “dad” look morphing onto his face. Virgil shrunk back, already feeling the disappointment.

“I… I think this whole revenge thing has gone too far Remy. Who am I anymore if all my actions are dictated for my own gain against H.O.P.E.? I almost sacrificed a small child for a stupid camera! I’m no better than them.” Remy slammed his mug on the counter, the liquid sloshing violently. Virgil looks back at the couch, watching as the child merely turned, still deep in slumber. He blew a breath before returning his gaze to Remy as he glared back.

“You are not like them. Don’t you ever for even one second think that, Virgil.” Virgil stumbled for words, indignant.

“But-!”

“No buts! You are nothing like them. You know how I know that?: Virgil stares for a second, anger fading as exhaustion pulls at him.

“How?”

“Because you didn’t leave her for dead. You saved her at the expense of yourself. Now, that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t worry about your actions there, but you aren’t them. They would have never batted an eye at saving someone if it didn’t benefit them. You almost died trying.” Virgil stared at him for a second as it sunk in. He chuckles lowly, looking up at him.

“Thanks, dad…” He smirks in return, his muscles relaxing.

“No prob, bob. This, obviously, doesn’t mean I’m not disappointed in you just a bit. This whole revenge thing has gone a bit too far, in my opinion. When it starts to endanger others is when you should stop.” Virgil nodded mutely, his eyes downcast.

“But how? I’ve just been so consumed with bringing H.O.P.E. down after what they took from me. How can I ever break away from that?” Remy hummed, clicking his tongue as he leaned both elbows on his knees, resting his chin on his interlocked hands.

“Well, I think your solution is sleeping in the other room.” Virgil looked over at the couch, watching as the child nuzzled into one of the pillows.

“The only way that I’ve learned to escape the clutches of something so consuming as revenge, is to take care of someone.” Remy leaned back casually against the fridge.

“But, of course, it is your choice. You could, I don’t know, give her away to another family. Or, you could have something new to be consumed in.” Virgil looks down, fiddling with his fingers as he debates it in his head. He smirks looking back up at Remy.

“You just want another child to take care of,” Remy smirks, shrugging innocently.

“You can‘t prove anything, but I always wanted to be a grandpa.” Virgil chuckles, shaking his head. He runs another hand through his messy locks, tugging slightly at the rats.

“I guess… I have no choice anyway. If they found out she was alive, who knows what would happen to the family taking care of her just to get rid of any evidence of her existence. Not to mention… I don’t want anyone else to get hurt by me because I was selfish ever again.” Remy cheers slightly as he takes Virgil’s mug, putting them in the sink.

“Go on, go to sleep. You look like you were hit by a bus, crushed by a cement block, then dragged by that same cement block down to the depths of the ocean.” Virgil scoffs.

“Yeah sure. Thanks for the coffee. Going to make it much harder to fall asleep.” He smirked, nodding, before starting to push him towards the bedroom.

“I’ll watch her for tonight. I think you need a night of restless twisting and turning to process your newly found dadhood.” Virgil nodded, waving goodnight as he closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my bois. I love Remy being a good bad dad.
> 
> Next chapter will most likely be dadly fluff.


	3. Chapter 2: Patty Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two villains learn the name of their new guest by accident and grow closer. A little accident at the mall leads to startling realizations for one of them- and a lot of tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! It has been a long time. I had a loooooot to deal with starting my senior year of high school, and my job as well. I also had an audition yesterday, cutting my homework time, but I was finally able to find some time to actually finish this chapter. My friend and I already finished the next chapter, I just need to edit it, so it should be out soon.
> 
> Also, If you couldn't tell, we are trying to base the writing on superhero movie tropes. 
> 
> This chapter is written by both my friend and me.
> 
> TW: None, I think. Comment if you find anything!

Virgil yawned as he exited his bedroom. He rubbed his eyes with a fist, stopping at the sight in front of him. He blearily watches as Remy plays peekaboo with the child, who excitedly giggles every time she sees him.

“Wha-?” Remy jumps, before turning and beaming at him.

“Ah! The fatherly emo is up.” He tickles the girl’s sides, eliciting shrieking giggles, before picking her up and bouncing her in his arms.

“This little muffin just woke up not too long ago. Now that Papa’s up, let's eat!” He twirls, the girl's curls flying. Virgil stared blankly, before following. Before he could say a word, the girl was forced into his arms, as Remy reached for a pan. 

“Now, let’s see…” Virgil looked at the kid, who stares with wide awe-filled eyes as she looked at Virgil’s purple locks. He smiles only a little as her little hand touched them, before retracting her is as if she was afraid it was going to bite her. Virgil turned to Remy as he fired up the stove.

“Wait… did you not sleep at all last night?” Remy looked over his glasses, bags clear on his face.

“Did you?” Virgil scoffed, looking away as the girl continued to poke at his hair.

“Just because you’re a villain name is insomnia, doesn’t mean you should live after it…” Remy chuckled before cracking an egg into a pan.

“I do what I want boo. Now, you take pumpkin-spice-and-everything-nice into the living room and have some good father-daughter quality time while pop pop cooks some yum yums for you two, my little shadowling and beam of sunshine!” Virgil rolled his eyes as he bounced the girl in his arms, sitting carefully on the couch. She continued to stare at his hair in amazement. She pointed, squealing,

“Purp!” She stated, matter-of-factly. Virgil couldn’t help a snort as he unfurls his wings, revealing the same plum purple flight feathers. She gasped as he encircled her with them. She trailed a small hand up the plum, to dark lilac, to brown, much like his hair. She giggled happily as she bounced.

“Pretty!” Virgil grinned in return, retracting them. She whines, reaching towards them.

“Look, they are still here!” She nods her head as he places her on his lap. She looked up at him, before raising both her hands, pressing them together. Virgil raises an eyebrow, pressing his together. She raises her right hand for a high five, which he returns, before she returned the hand back, and did the same with her left.

“Ah, I see. You want to play Patty-cake?” She nods rapidly, beaming.

“Name! Mah name!” Virgil’s eyes widen.

“Patty?

“Patty-cake?” Remy and Virgil exclaimed at the same time, Remy poking his head out of the breakfast bar. Virgil glares jokingly.

“No, Patty.” 

“Patty-cake” He repeats, smiling smugly. Virgil groans, before turning back to Patty.

“Your name is Patty?” She nods her head happily. Virgil smiles, pointing to himself.

“I’m-”

“Papa!” She cheers, her arms raised for emphasis. Virgil blinks, before chuckling.

“Yeah, I guess I am…” Remy pops in with two plates full of scrambled eggs. He smirked.

“And I’m Pop-Pop. Repeat with me. Pop… Pop.” He placed the plates down, smiling at Patty as he sits on the floor, the coffee table seperating them.

“ Pop-Pop!” She cheers in triumph.” Remy smiles.

“Kid’s smart Virge.” Virgil rolls his eyes, looking down at the plate. Remy twirls his fork on the plate. 

“Gonna have to go simple today, ladies. We just have to go shopping as soon as possible, maybe even get my new child addicted to some Starbucks, and get her some stylish new clothes.” Virgil frowns, narrowing his eyes at him. He dramatically squeezes Patty, causing her to giggle, placing her hands over her mouth as he made a show of hugging her, turning her away from Remy.

“No! This is my child!” She giggles some more, looking between the two of them. Remy gasps, a hand over his heart, offended.

“How dare you! That is my child! Patty-cake, who is your favorite paternal figure?” They both look at her, her head going back and forth before she points at Virgil.

“Papa!” Virgil smirks in victory.

“HA!” She then turns and points at Remy.

“Pop-Pop!” Remy looks back at him, pointing as well.

“You win this time… but you shall not defeat me!” He leaned back, resting the back of his hand over his face.

“Sadness! I have been betrayed by my babe! How can I ever recover!” Virgil scoffed, leaning closer to Patty, whispering, “_ Maybe if we leave, he won’t notice _.” Remy snapped up, pointing at them.

“Not until you eat, you don’t! You are not getting out of this shopping trip, **I **need to get goldilocks some great fashion sense… I guess you can come too, although I have a feeling you’ll make her emo like you if you had the chance.” Virgil shrugged, taking one of the forks and bringing some of the scrambled eggs towards her face.

“Say Ahhhh.” She smiles, opening her mouth. Virgil smiles as he guides it in, watching as she chewed. He sighed, faking a gag as Remy shoveled his in. He gives her some more, once again leaning over to whisper.

“_ Don’t be like Pop-Pop. _”

“I HEARD THAT!”

* * *

Virgil groaned, pulling his hoodie tighter around his face as he looked at Remy. He is strutting around the mall as he pushed the baby stroller, Patty strapped in securely, her eyes scanning the crowds and babbling happily as she reached for different candy dispensers that passed us. Virgil attempted to sink back into his hoodie as people stare at Remy. Virgil walks faster, walking next to him as he leaned over, hissing in his ear.

“Remy! What are you doing? People are looking!” Virgil glanced to the side, seeing yet another passerby looking at us strangely. Remy smirks in response, pulling down his glasses to look at him over the top of them.

“Girl! They just looking because we are stylish. No one can make dadhood look sexy as I do.” Virgil groans.

“Please never say “sexy” and “dadhood” in the same sentence ever again!” Remy simply chuckles and waves him off as we enter a children’s clothing store. Virgil huffs, following closely behind, ignoring the cashier as she stares at the both of them. Virgil enters an aisle, Remy already picking up different outfits, examining them closely. Remy smiles maniacally as he looks at the array of clothing of all colors and styles. He quickly sifts through them, smiling all the while as he pulled one off.

“Aw, isn’t that adorable?” He held it up, the black dress swaying. In gold calligraphy, said “Hot Mess”. Remy giggled.

“Just like her papa, apparently.” Patty giggled, most likely not understanding what was said fully. Virgil rolled his eyes, picking up another one. It was a plain pink, with more writing on it that said, “Curly hair. Don’t care!” 

“This would be more like her. Do you see her hair?” Virgil bopped her hair, the curls bouncing. Remy shakes his head, taking it and slinging it over his arm with the black dress. He picked up another outfit. The white shirt saying, “Glitter is my favorite color!” in black and gold. He grabbed a frilly skirt and a couple of headbands in the same color.

“Now this, this is cute. She has **GOT** to have it. He snickered to himself as he continued to rifle through the clothes. Virgil rolled his eyes.

“We are going to run out of money at this point, Rem.” Remy grinned at him, picking another one without looking.

“Only the best for my little princess. If I have to buy her a million outfits to make the little pumpkin happy, then I will. Even if I-” He stopped as he turned his head towards the piece of clothing he picked up. His face paled. Virgil stared, confused that there was actually something on a toddler’s shirt that would shut him up for once before his eyes landed on it. It was another plain white bodysuit, with calligraphy writing that said, “I have daddy issues”, “daddy” being pink with a heart over it. The two look at it, both pale before Remy put it back on the hook, clearing his throat.

“Um. Maybe not that one. Let’s look over here, shall we?” Virgil nodded mutely, grabbing Patty’s stroller and trailing it behind him as they went to the end of the aisle to look for more. He let go, the stroller a couple of feet away as they crouched, looking at different outfits. 

* * *

Patty swayed her arms, looking around curiously, and a tiny bit bored. She strained to look behind the stroller, the straps holding her somewhat in place. Suddenly, an announcement from the mall sounded across the shops, announcing an event about to start. Remy and Virgil shake their heads, ignoring as they continued to bicker about which would look better on Patty. Patty looked over her shoulder curiously, barely catching glimpses of people squealing and running somewhere towards the middle of the mall. That is when she heard it, the deep voice she knew. It sounded different to her, being light and happy, unlike every time she had heard him.

“Daddy?” Virgil hummed lightly, still examining the tags of some clothes.

“Just a minute honey. All I am saying, Remy, is that we have to be careful what materials these clothes are made of! What if they irritate her skin?” Patty whined again as they ignored her. The voice got louder, making her squirm in her stroller. She fumbled around until she heard a crack, and the belt over her torso release her. She smiled, climbing onto the tray where some candy was left, knocking some to the floor with little clacks. She carefully climbed down, stepping on the wheel on her way down, slipping when it rolled away, and falling on her bottom on the cold tile. She rubbed her bottom as she stood up, seeing a better view, She saw out the door of the small store. A crowd was gathered all making noise. The voice was louder than before, now that she was finally out of the stroller.

She waddled past the register, ignoring the teenage girl who scrolled through her phone. She looked up at the ding of the motion detector, panicking slightly as she saw the child exit the store. She panicked, debating on what she should do. Patty continued to waddle towards the huge stage set up between the outside of two stores, an “employee’s only” door close by. On the stage, was her father, in costume. His piercing black irises and white pupils stuck out, convincing Patty of who it was. The people who were crowded were all herded in front of the stage, in a zigzag pattern as people come on stage, getting some paper signed before exiting off a ramp on the side. An enraged fan was taken away by security as they tried to get on the stage by the exit ramp, leaving it totally unguarded. Patty waddled forward, climbing up it slowly due to her small size. Some girls squealed at the sight of her, but otherwise, no one noticed her. She stood up on the top of the stage, taking a step forward with her arms outstretched towards him.

“Daddy-” She was cut off by hands grabbing her. She felt a strange tingle, as she was pulled into someone’s arms. She looked up to see her new dad’s eyes wide with panic. He put his finger on his lips before jumping when a girl screamed. Dark Phoenix stood up, looking at the ramp as a girl points at it, rambling about how a small child just disappeared. Patty smiled slightly when his eyes seemed to meet hers.

“Da-” Virgil slapped a hand over her mouth as Dark Phoenix’s eyes narrowed, seemingly recognizing the noise. His haunting black and white eyes narrow at the ramp as the small squeal-like sound catches his ear. _ It couldn’t be. It couldn’t possibly be that wretch. I disposed of her! _ Out of the corner of his eye, he notices the door to the backroom of the mall swing slowly back and forth. _ Well, if my suspicions are correct, I have to make sure the deed is done… permanently. _ His eyes become full of fire as he stomps towards the door, the group of people surrounding the stage beginning to cry out in disappointment, some even beginning to follow me. He growls under his breath at the sounds of the harsh voices surrounding him before he suddenly vanishes from the area, zipping inside of the backroom before anyone could blink and comprehend my disappearance. The area is dimly lit, yet he could see perfectly as he crept around the area like a security dog, examining the metal shelves with boxes upon boxes stacked up as high as they can go. As he goes deeper into the hallway, a small squeal catches his ear. Stopping in his tracks, he spins on his heels towards the sound before another follows-- the sound of what appears to be a falling box of sorts. His eyes slowly turn towards a dark row of shelves. A sinister smirk creeps across his face as he slowly begins to make his way down the hallway.

“Alright, I know you’re down here… Show yourself already and make my job easier…” Normally he would accompany it with a heroic glair, yet horrific intentions echo through each syllable. HIs every slow footstep echos through the shelves as he moves deeper and deeper into the darkness. He continued to peer around into the darkness when something brushes against his ankle. He lets out a heinous chuckle as he picks up the box, throwing it to the side with an “aha!” A frown plays on his face at the emptiness between the shelves and the wall. He glares around angrily, cursing under his breath as he growls between bared teeth. _ They got away, the fools!” _ He gives a spiteful kick to the box, the side caving from the impact as he continued to snarl at it like an animal.

He jumps when a hand slaps down on his shoulder from behind. He spins around, about to accost whoever disturbed him. The employee stiffens as his mismatched eyes glare at him. 

“Uh… you… aren’t allowed back here, sir… I have to ask you to… to leave.” He stutters. Dark Phoenix quickly puts on his normal, seemingly friendly persona, spreading a sheepish smile at the man.

“Oh, my deepest apologies. Someone had said that a… child or something had come back here and I wanted to make sure everything was alright. The last thing I would want is a child too be harmed.” He gave a light, faux chuckle as he struts his way towards the mall. He glances down at the ground for a moment as he walks, noticing a small spider crawling across the floor. With a soft growl between his toothy smile, he crushes the insect under his foot before making his way back to the stage, the double doors swaying as the leaves.

* * *

Virgil sighs in relief, letting the invisibility fall, left visible on the floor with Patty on his lap, the crushed box inches away from him. Patty whines again as she peers at the smushed spider, it’s leg twitching. Virgil shakes his head, before standing up, looking around the corner just in time to see Dark Phoenix leaving. He looks down at patty, watching as her sparkling eyes follow her father before frowning.

“Let’s get back to Pop Pop....” Virgil returns to the store, going into the aisle Remy was in before turning visible again. He looked up at him in what looked like genuine concern, before holding up two outfits.

“Which outfit should I get for her? The, ‘I slay’, or the ‘What’s the tea?’ one… I still can’t decide.” Virgil scowls as he places Patty back in the stroller, his frown deepening at the broken plastic preventing the belt to buckle. He sighed, leaving it before giving Patty a glare, meaning “stay put”. Patty looked away sheepishly as she fiddled with her fingers. He turned his gaze to Remy, kneeling down to hiss in his ear.

“We need to leave now! Make your purchases, and let’s go. That was too close.” Remy sighed before slinging both outfits on his already huge stack. Virgil rolled his eyes, passing him.

“I’ll be in the car with her. Just… don’t spend all the money, got it?” Remy scoffed but didn’t reply.

* * *

Virgil sighed, carrying a sleepy Patty as Remy turned on the lights, heading to the kitchen. Virgil walked to the couch, flopping down. Patty made a small “oof”, rubbing her eyes with a fist.

“Papa? Can I go night-night?” Virgil smiled guiltily while sitting up, looking her in the eyes.

“In a bit, sweet pea… I need to talk to you… about your dad.” She perked up uncertainly, nodding in understanding. Virgil ran a hand in his hair, blowing a breath.

“Look, little one… your dad… he isn’t… good.” She tilted her head.

“Huh?” Virgil shook his head, rubbing her back as he held her in his lap.

“Your dad, he is a bad man, ok? It isn’t safe for you to be around him. If you see him, you need to come get us immediately, ok?” Tears well in Patty’s eyes.

“Wha?” Virgil wiped the tears, regretting it already. She still looked confused, giving him a questioning look. Virgil thought for a second, trying to decide how he could tell a toddler that their father is out to kill them. HE almost visibly cringed as he said it out loud.

“Your father… wants to give you… boo-boos…” Her eyes filled even more, before she sobbed, arms outstretched as she fell forward into Virgil’s arms. He instantly wrapped them around her, rubbing her back as she cried her heart out. He stared at a spot in the coffee table, still rubbing her back as her cries died into tiny hiccups, that turned into tiny snores, her body jumping in her sleep from the force of the hiccups. He sighed, picking her up, walking towards his room. Before he could reach it, Remy popped up from the kitchen.

“Hey, I ordered a crib with the credit card I found. It will be here tomorrow, that way you don’t have to worry about crushing her in your sleep, you log.” He waved the stolen card a bit, smirking as he disappeared. Virgil shook his head fondly, cradling Patty close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this story so far. I am really proud of it so far.
> 
> We have many more chapters planned for this, so I would prepare myself if I was you.


	4. Chapter 3: Gas stations and Starbucks Raids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio meets a new friend, or more like assault their new friend. They also save a Starbucks, but who cares about that? (Remy sure does)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part has been actually been done for a while, but I had a bit of editing to do first, and I finally got to it.
> 
> This is written by both me and my friend.
> 
> I am too tired right now, and barely got this all edited, so I hope you enjoy, I am going to go sleep.
> 
> Edit: I realized that I didn’t add any TW’s, so I guess I’ll do that now?
> 
> TW: Robbery, Mind control, bit of blood, bit of fighting. I think that’s about it.

“Here, hold this!” Remy places a giggling Patty in Virgil’s arms. Virgil stares down as she grabs his face.

“What?” Remy bustles around the house, before zipping up his black jacket.

“Where are you going?”

“Where are WE going, is the correct phrase, Virgil. And WE, are going to get some more cash.” Virgil raised an eyebrow.

“Wait, more money? I thought we had plenty!” Patty giggled at his movements, struggling out of his arms. He places her on the ground as she waddles to the couch, climbing on it to watch the two. Remy looks to the side almost sheepishly.

“Well… I may have spent it all on… This!” He raises a black baby carrier. Virgil looks at it unimpressed.

“How did that cost all the money we had?” Remy smirked, turning it around to show the front had the Starbucks logo on it. Virgil’s mouth fell open as he looked between the two.

“ So you… spent all our money… on that?! WHY?!”

“Well, I had to have the best for my little baby shadow!” Virgil tugs at his hair, “It’s custom made! And… it smells like coffee.” Virgil rubbed his forehead.

“Ok… so you bought that… So, just you and I go and go in and get some more to hold us off for a while.” Remy smirked, before shaking his head.

“Ah-ah! We can’t leave Patty alone! That would be irresponsible of us!” Virgil looked at him in disbelief.

“... we are not taking her with us. That would be even more irresponsible of us. Why not get a babysitter?” Remy shook his head forcefully.

“I am not leaving my baby in the hands of someone else… unless... “ Virgil glowered at him.

“You will not take control of somebody just so you can have eyes on her at all time.” Remy plopped on the couch, bouncing a smiley Patty, crossing both feet on the coffee table.

“Why nooooot?!” Virgil pushed his feet off, still glaring at him.

“I am not having you traumatize her with your powers, Remy.” 

“How would I traumatize her? My powers are awesome!” Virgil frowned, pushing his feet off again as he attempted to place them back on the coffee table.

“You sure traumatized me with that creepy silver stare, and I was, like, seven. We are getting a babysitter.” Remy rolled his eyes, sitting up and abandoning his mission of resting his feet.

“You forget, hon, the reason we are robbing in the first place. We have no money for one, and I would never allow anyone to come near my baby~!” Virgil scoffed, crossing his arms.

“We are not taking her with us. And besides, if we are really low on money, I can pick up some extra jobs. There are always some villains looking for someone to do their dirty work.” Virgil rambles. Remy hums, before standing up, taking the black baby carrier in hand.

“That sounds good, but until then…” Virgil’s eyes widened as he saw Remy smirking as he crept closer to him, the baby carrier raised.

“AND I AM NOT WEARING THAT!”

“Aww, come on Virgie!” He said before he lunged at Virgil. He squealed, barely dodging out of his way. Remy quickly got up, preparing to lunge again. Virgil ran over to the apartment window, opening it. His wings flared out as he attempted to jump out of it, his foot getting caught o the sill and Remy’s hand pulling him in with all his strength.

“Nope! You aren’t going anywhere!” Virgil got up, scrambling across the breakfast, before turning himself invisible. Remy chuckled as he stalked into the small kitchen, walking around as Virgil hopped onto the counter. Remy walked closer to the breakfast bar. Virgil smiled in triumph, climbing up onto the fridge as he got closer. He started to lower himself from the fridge, tiptoeing towards the hall, to his bedroom, when Remy chuckled eerily. Virgil froze as Remy looked straight at him.

“Babes… you know that little trick won’t work on me. My power is seeing into someone’s mind… that doesn’t mean I don’t have one.” Virgil “eeped!” quickly dropping the disguise as he tried to scramble away. Remy pounced, laughing evilly as he placed the carrier on him, Virgil struggling the entire time. As the carrier snapped into place, Virgil went limp, huffing in embarrassment as Remy pulled him up. He stood still as Remy came back with Patty, placing her in. Virgil glared at him as he bounced on his feet, smiling as he patted Virgil’s cheek.

“Ok! Let’s go!” Virgil mumbled swears as he fiddled with Patty’s tiny fingers.

* * *

The night continues to hang drearily outside as a young teen sits in the empty mini-mart, scrolling through their phone. Their mouth hangs in a tired frown, occasionally peeking up at the sight of a cat video or something. They let out a sharp yawn, their head resting in the palm of their hand as they constantly think of how much they don’t want to be there. Placing their phone down for a second, throwing their hood over their head before they continue to scroll through their phone. They jump slightly at the sound of the door buzzer as out of the corner of their eye they see two men entering the store. They think one of them has a pouch of sorts on but really don’t take the time to examine them. They let out a huff as they look back down, hoping maybe one of them buys something.

Remy smirks as he approaches the register. Virgil hangs back slightly, playing with Patty’s hair.

“Hey there, kiddo! Seems a bit drab this night. You all by yourself here?” They slowly turn their eyes up to the man standing in front of them. Glasses shade his eyes and the smile across his face. He seems nice enough but they choose not to smile anyway.

“Yeah, whatever. They-them, just so you know. So, you gunna check out anything or something?” They really don’t have the energy or care to keep a conversation going. Remy smirks again, leaning against the counter, tapping his fingers on it.

“Maybe if you answer my question.” They sneered through their snarling teeth as they raise their head fully towards the man, trying their hardest to keep from fully snapping.

“Yeah, it’s just me! What’s it to you?” Remy scoffs, reaching a hand into his jacket.

“Good.” He pulls out a handgun, resting the barrel right between their eyes. They let out a loud gasp and a small scream as they feel the cold barrel of the gun resting on their nose. Their eyes shoot wide open as they raise their hands, backing away slowly from the man standing in front of them.

“H-Hey there, man! I’ve got nothing here you want!” Keeping their eyes locked on his as they slowly move their right hand towards the floor where their phone fell.

“Ah~!” He thrusts the gun closer, making them pause. He tsks.

“You may not, but that cash register sure does. Now.” He throws an empty bag onto the counter. Virgil rolls his eyes behind him, turning Patty away slightly. Their heart continues to bang out of their chest, sweat rolling down their face as they slowly inch towards the cash register, opening it.

“Okay, fine. Just put the gun down please!” They begin to take the stacks of bills slowly out of the register in an effort to buy themselves some time. As they do so, they nudge the phone closer with their foot. Remy smirks, raising it towards the ceiling.

“Good girl…” Virgil glanced at Remy worryingly at Remy.

“Rem. They are just a teen…”

“So?” 

“We have a child with us Rem!” Remy shrugs, before looking back at the teen.

“Hurry up, please.” They huff under their breath as they continue to pull the stacks of bills rather slowly from the register, placing them into the bag.

“I’m going as fast as I can! Jeez... “ They continue to nudge their phone closer.

“Mhm… sure babes.” Patty whines, causing Remy to turn. He kneels in front of Patty for a second. She pouts, tears of fear welling in her eyes at the gun. Remy’s eyes before he smiled.

“Pumpkin, there is nothing to worry about. It doesn’t have bullets, it won’t hurt anyone.” He stands up shoving the gun back into his jacket, before snatching the bag from their hands.

“Thank you, have a nice day…” He smirks as he turns. Virgil snorted, about to turn and walk out when Patty whines again. She reaches towards the studded dog on display on the counter.

“Doggy!” She smiles. The teen continues to shudder fearfully as they take the bag, ducking under the counter as they dial for the police. Virgil groans as he looks at Remy, who is giving him puppy dog eyes as well.

“Why do I have to take care of two children?” 

“It will make her so happy, though, Virge! We have to let her have it!” Virgil shakes his head.

“It is a cheap stuffed animal though!”

“But she’ll love it forever, it will have a ton of sentimental value, Virgie!” He sighs, running a hand through his hair.

“...Fine.” Remy smiled happily, jumping up in triumph. He snatched the dog off the counter, bounding happily towards Patty.

The teen shakily places the phone inside of their butt pocket as they slowly slink backs up towards the surface of the counter. They smirk slightly, leaning against the counter as they watch it all play out, knowing the cops would be there soon.  _ Cute kid _ ,  _ though _ . They think to herself as they watch the excited girl play with the plush. Patty squeals happily as she hugs it. She smiles reaching out to hand it back. Remy smiles softly.

“You want me to hug him?” Patty nods rapidly. 

A single cop bursts through the door, gun in hand as a cold snark crosses his face. He points his gun at the two men, but upon noticing the child he becomes slightly more cognizant of his aim.

“You two! Drop the bag of money and your weapons, now!” He cries out. Remy stands up slowly, his eyes widening as he holds the plush tightly in his hand. The cop’s eyes remain hardened as he keeps his gaze focused on the small black item in his hand. He couldn’t exactly tell what it was, but he couldn’t take any chances.

“I said drop your weapons!” Out of sheer nervous reflex, he aimed the gun at the item, shooting it out of his hand. Remy’s eyes widened as the puppy fell from his hand, white fluff falling from the hole. His eyes soften softly realizing it was not a weapon, but regardless he kept a cold stance and a harsh tone.

“Alright, sir. I’m going to need you to hand over the bag and then we are going to have to take you into the precinct, alright?” All was silent before Patty burst into tears.

“PUPPY!” The teen cups their hands to their mouth as they let out a gasp. They see the child crying at the sight, snapping their head to the cop, their eyes hardening.

“What was that for? It was just a toy!” The cop seems to ignore them, keeping his gaze on the men. Virgil looked up at Remy, seeing his face expressionless. He didn’t even need to see his eyes to see the rage etched in them.

“Rem, don’t!” Remy stands up, before facing the officer and taking a step closer. Virgil swears under his breath as he takes the bag, turning Patty from the sight of the lost dog and trying to shush her hiccups. Remy takes a step towards the cop, his fists clenched. The cop nervously steps back, pulling the gun more stiffly towards Remy, watching as the anger filling his entire complexion, as fear enters his own.

“Stand down, sir! Or I will be forced to use this!” Remy sneers, before taking off his glasses, closing his eyes.

“You made… my little grandbaby cry… and that… that is…” His eyes fly open, his silver eyes flashed dangerously.

“UNACCEPTABLE!” Remy raises his hand towards the cop. His eyes suddenly widen upon locking on his, a silver flash crossing them before taking over his irises completely. He feels his entire body sag as if he was lifeless, the gun slipping out of his hands as he crumples to the ground. Virgil shields Patty’s eyes as the gun thunks to the floor.

“Remy!” The teen backs up abruptly, their hand grasping the back counter, letting out a harsh gasp as their eyes remain wide on the man.  _ What did he just do to him? _ They begin to stutter fearfully as their body trembles. Remy’s eyes turn towards the teen, the silver flashing again. Their eyes shot open even farther than before, the shiny film crossing their eyes before setting in as their body remains stiff yet seemingly lifeless as they stare seemingly off into the distance. Virgil turns around fully, anger filling his eyes as he glares at Remy.

“REMY!” Remy looks up, a frown playing on his lips.

“What?” He whined like a child. Virgil marches right up to him, Patty nearly crying again.

“What do you mean, what! You can’t just do that!” 

“He made her cry!”

“But THEY didn’t have anything to do with it!” In a robotic wave of movement, the teen slinks over from the counter over to Remy’s side, crossing their arms with a smirk, same as his. They raise their eyebrows skeptically at Virgil.

“How dare you doubt the decision making of someone so amazing and handsome as Remy! I think he is completely right, like always. And I think that mean cop over there fully deserved it. Now, I think an apology would be fitting.” Virgil gritted his teeth.

“Rem, you are really pushing it!” The teen looked at him innocently.

“Why would you say that?” The silver flashes across their eyes again, the smirk widening. Their eyes lock onto Patty, lightening up happily. They walk over to her.

“Well, aren’t you such a cutie! I know you must be amazing because of how amazing your Pop Pop is!” They slowly raise her from the carrier as they bounced her lightly in their arms.

“Don’t you worry, pumpkin spice and everything nice! Your old pal Kai has got you!” Stray tears fall from Patty’s eyes, as she shakily smiles, letting out a giggle. Remy leans sassily, pointing at Kai and Patty.

“See? They aren’t traumatized! I could totally get someone to babysit for free like this!” Virgil grabs Remy’s arm, dragging him to the side.

“You can’t just mess with people like that Rem! I don’t care that you are mad, you invaded that teens head!” Remy rolls his eyes, though they soften a bit.

“Yeah, so?” 

“You can’t do that Rem! What if-” The radio attached to the unconscious cop buzzes before a static-filled voice rings through it. The audio cuts out, but clips of the announcement can be heard.

“Calling all… report of robbery… Starbucks.” Both Remy and Kai freezes, Patty, tilting her head at the sudden shift.

“WHAT?!” Their voices intertwined.” Remy falls to the ground, fat tears falling down his face.

“NOT STARBUCKS!” Kai falls as well, tears violently flowing out of their eyes as they cry up to the ceiling.

“WHAT KIND OF MONSTER WOULD DO SUCH A THING!” Virgil and Patty stare at them respectively, Patty confused as she pats away the tears on Kai’s face, and Virgil awkwardly patting Remy’s head.

“WHOEVER DID THIS SHALL PAY!!!” Virgil sighs.

“Okay, big guy…” He hauls him up, though his legs wobble.

“How about we go see who is making a ruckus there, and see if we can stop them before they get away, hm?” Remy springs up, a smirk on his face.

“Great idea Virgie! I’ll truly make them pay for daring to disturb the heavenly place known as Starbucks!” Virgil raised an eyebrow.

“But first, no more hypnotizing…” He takes Patty out of Kai’s hands, who whines at the loss, placing her back into the carrier. Virgil narrows his eyes as Kai stands up, both standing still and not looking at Virgil.

“Remy. Cut it out. Now.” Remy wails.

“But they could help us stop the perpetrator!” Kai’s eyes perked up as they slide over to Virgil on their knees, their hands folded in a pleading manner. They pull out (Remy’s) best puppy dog eyes as they stare up at him with silver eyes.

“Oh, come on! Remy is right, as always. You need some backup. Well, Remy doesn’t, but I know for a fact that a stay-at-home dad sure does.” They both attempt to hide chuckles.

“See! She could keep Patty safe as we,” his eyes darken, “beat the living--”

“Enough!” Virgil slaps a hand over his mouth.

“Not in front of Patty… and…” He releases his mouth, frowning.

“We aren’t putting them in danger for your amusement. Now you let them go, or Patty and I are going home.” Remy deflates, pouting childishly. Kai lets out a heavy exhale along with Remy, caving in disappointment.

“Puh-lease. Stormcloud!” They looked up at him.

“Rem. You are not putting them in danger! We are not stooping down to their level. I won’t be like them.” He hisses. He looks down at his non-existing watch, feigning surprise.

“Would you look at the time! He’s probably already gone because you won’t just leave this teen alone.” He shakes his head, petting Patty’s curls. Remy deflates even more, looking at Kai. He sighs, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Sorry, babes. I didn’t mean to do that to you. I guess you will have to stay here and hold down the fort… you little teenage angsty bean.” Kai smiles sadly, turning their head slightly to him.

“Aye, aye, captain.” They give him a two-finger salute.

“Whatever you say” They moves from Remy’s side, giving Virgil one final snarky look, and waving at Patty. Virgil gives Remy a pointed look.

“On it, emo.” Remy looks at Kai, placing his hand on their forehead. He watches as the silver drains from their eyes, leaving them dazed. They stumble back into the counter, a hand on their head. Remy looks back at Virgil for approval, before panic overtakes him.

“STARBUCKS! QUICK, EMO-DISASTER! WE MUST SAVE IT!” He rushes through the door, not waiting for him. Virgil shakes his head fondly, looking back at Kai.

“I am so sorry for him…” He says softly, wrapping his arms around a slightly sleepy Patty. Kai rubs their forehead, a headache coming on. They give a few hard blinks before their vision comes back into focus. They see the man standing in front of them, but no fear rises in their chest as it did before.

“Wait a minute… what just…?” They motioned towards where Remy was, before turning back to Virgil with a sheepish chuckle.

“Did he make me say all that stupid stuff?” Virgil sighed forlornly, glancing at the exit where he just left.

“Again, sorry about that. It is his power. I don’t think he intentionally meant to invade your mind, at least, not at first. He was just angry at the cop that made Patty cry…” Virgil kicks the cop’s leg. He jumps as the cop jerks up, his eyes wide as he looked around. Virgil shrinks away, shielding Patty from him. The cop moans under his breath, his head banging violently. He slowly pushes himself up from the floor, his vision hazy as well as his memory.

“W-what happened...? There was a robbery…!”

“Uh…” Virgil’s eyes flick around, before looking back at the cop. He hesitantly acts scared, holding Patty close, who is near to tears just at the sight of the cop awake again.

“Oh my goodness! The robbers! They just ran… uhhh… that way!” He points towards the opposite way Remy ran.” Virgil glanced worryingly at Kai, sweat forming on his brow as he waited for them to give him up, to tell the cop that he was, in fact, one of the robbers. Kai looked at Virgil for a second, before kicking the bag full of money subtly behind them, as they pointed in the same direction.

“Quick! You must get him!” The cop leaps up to his feet, his body still shaky. He nods quickly, running out the door and across the street, his gun picked up and drawn. Virgil blew out a breath, chuckling as the cop’s cries of “stop!” trailed off. He turned towards Kai wearily.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why didn’t you out me? I mean, not that I’m ungrateful, but... “ He trains off, bouncing a yawning Patty up and down. Kai gives a shrug of their shoulders, smiling softly.

“Eh. You’re cool. You guys look like you need it anyways…” They look at Patty, then the bag of money behind them.

“And you guys didn’t actually try to hurt me anyways. So, you’re cool.” They glance up at the security camera on the ceiling.

“Oh, and before you ask, I’ve got you covered.” They motion towards the camera with a smirk. 

“I’ve had to erase the footage a few times…” He smirks in return, giving them a fist bump.

“Again, sorry about Remy. He never planned on hurting you, but we do need to keep up with rent. Here…” he pulls out two fifties, “Go get yourself something nice... And thanks for the whole camera dealio. As much as I hate robbing places, it’s not like a supervillain can get a job most places, even if this is my secret identity… Plus, it’s the only way to take care of this little bug…” He boops Patty’s nose. Kai takes the money, before handing it back to him.

“Thanks, but you need it more than I do.” Virgil smiles, before curling their hand over the money.

“Let's call it payback for having an idiot use your body as a puppet… and maybe the starting payment of babysitting?” Kai smiles again, before looking around the messy store, the bullet lodged into the metal of a shelf.  _ How am I gunna explain this one to my boss? _ As soon as that thought crosses their mind, so does another.

“Wait. That cop probably had a body cam!” They rub their hands down their face with a growl.

“We are screwed! You’d better go now. Maybe you can catch up to him and get it somehow.” Virgil chuckles, shaking his head.

“Nah, trust me, friendo. This isn’t my first standoff with the police.” He reaches into his back pocket, throwing the body cam to them. They fumble it for a second, before looking at it in awe.

“Snatched it off him earlier. Destroy that with the footage, and we will be good. As for what to tell your boss, well…” He smirks, unfurling his wings and lowering the invisibility. He hears Patty gasp tiredly, bouncing as she reached towards them.

“Fluffy!” He smiles, plucking one of his plum purple feathers, twisting it in his hands as he folds his wings back against his back. Kai’s eyes widen as the bills slip from their hands.  _ I’ve seen feathers like that before. He really is a supervillain! _ A small instinct of panic courses through them, but they retain a calm exterior as a thought crosses their mind.  _ But he is the least villainous villain I have ever seen. I still want to help him. He is obviously different from the others. _

“Don’t worry. I’m on it. But… now that I’ve seen you… what should I call you? Nobody else seems to know.” He smirks, petting Patty’s curls in thought.

“You seem cool, so I guess you can call me Virgil.” Kai smiles, looking down at Patty. They raise their hand, getting a soft high five in return.

“Okay, Virgil it is… and I can’t wait to see you again, Patty. I hope I can babysit you so you don’t have to go with your dad to do things like this again.” Patty smiles weakly, cheering dully as her head tips. They both chuckle. Virgil grabs a pamphlet off the rack. He pulls a pen from a mug, quickly writing down his number.

“I am holding you to your word on that.” He hands it to them, before looking out the window with a sigh.

“I better run after Remy, else he will go off the rails. It was nice meeting you…” He gives them a two-finger salute.

“You too.” They place the paper in her pocket.

“You two… I mean three… go save that Starbucks.” They give him a nod and a playful smirk as they make their way back to their work chair. It was most certainly the most fun they had at work ever. Virgil chuckles, before turning invisible, disappearing out of the store and into the night. He takes off towards where the Starbucks was, on the outskirts of the city. The location drilled into his head thanks to a certain idiot.

* * *

Virgil huffs as he lands outside the store, the inside dark. Glancing around, seeing unconscious cops lying all around, the lights blaring as they flashed. He rolls his eyes.  _ They can’t even do their jobs right. _ He thinks as he passes one of the cop cars, hearing the chatter on the radio. Something about waiting for the hero organization to respond to the threat. Virgil rolled his eyes even harder, knowing that wasn’t happening. He walked over broken glass, casually opening the door. He looked around the place, napkins, tables, and chairs all strewn about everywhere in a mess. He watches as Remy pushes someone against the wall, the man’s face bloodied and bruised, his mask fell off. Virgil could tell from the getup alone, he was some sort of super, the telltale patch of H.O.P.E. on his chest. Virgil walked up to Rem, folding his arms, putting on a bored face.

“So, what you got there? A weak disgusting piece of garbage? You may want to wash your hands of that filth once you’re done… we wouldn’t want Patty getting sick.” The super whimpered under his breath as Remy pushed him further against the wall, working his hardest to keep a tough face. Blood makes its way out of the side of his mouth as he locks eyes coldly on Virgil, scowling.

“Hey! I’m no garbage! I’m a hero! And a cool one too! You should be very afraid.” Remy’s grip tightens, forcing another whimper out of the super, immediately clearing his throat to drown out the sound. Remy gives out a yawn.

“Wow, Quite the hero. Really reeling in the big bucks… at Starbucks.” Virgil chuckles, turning away from the hero and facing Remy.

“Are we done here? I think Patty needs a nap. And I don’t want to scare her while watching this mess of a human being. Wouldn’t want her to grow up to be like him. I would be severely disappointed as a parent.” The super pants softly, rolling his eyes with an exaggerated scoff.

“Oh come on. I mean it. You really shouldn’t be crossing me like this!  **I know Dark Phoenix** !” He raises his voice to emphasis his last sentence. Remy raises his eyebrows, his eyes widening exaggeratedly.

“Woah… you know… Phew. I am sweating bullets here. THE Dark Phoenix… Virgil, this guy may be serious.” Virgil takes a step back, thrusting a hand on his chest, being careful to avoid Patty.

“No way! But wait… why would  **THE** Dark Phoenix want a Starbucks… to be robbed?” The super’s eyes widened slightly, trying hard to maintain his tough exterior, letting out a soft nervous chuckle.

“Well, actually we--” He paused for a second, looking at Patty who was dozing off in the carrier. “Is that… a baby?” Remy growls protectively, pushing him harder into the wall.

“Don’t ask stupid questions! And don’t walk about my grandchild like that.” Virgil shields Patty from him, acting offended.

“Hey! Not cool dude! She’s right here!” The super’s eyes widened with guilt for a second.

“Oh, well goodness, I’m sorry about that--” He freezes, realization dawning on his as he works to put his tough mask on, scoffing with a roll of the eyes.

“ Oh please. I don’t care about your grandchild. I’ve got work to do if you would not mind getting out of my way.” Remy freezes, before picking the man up above his head with surprising strength. The super squabbles around, flailing his arms as Remy sends him sailing through the air and through the glass. Virgil glances quickly at Remy, following him close behind. He shields Patty’s eyes from the blood as the guy groans. She tries to push his hand away, squealing “I wanna see!” tiredly. Virgil watches as Remy picks the guy up off the sidewalk, dragging him over to the police car, the glass scraping against the concrete and asphalt. The super squeaks with fear along with a harsh moan of pain.

“Hey, what’s the deal man?! Let me go!” He moans in pain as his body hits the car door with a thunk. Remy takes the handcuffs off of one of the cops as he passed, connecting the “hero’s” hand with the car door, stepping back before turning and motioning Virgil to follow as he dusted his hands off.

“Okay, let's go.” Virgil nods, rocking Patty back and forth as she leans her head against his chest, soft snores emanating from her. The super squirms inside the cuffs, calling out to them as they walk away.

“Hey! Where do you think you two are going? I’m not done with you yet!!” He stands to his feet weakly, trying to step forward, being abruptly flung back to the ground, the car door of the cop car flying open, his head sharply hitting it on the way down. He lets out a growl of pain as his body weakly sags against the door. Remy smirks as he turns back to the guy, briskly walking up to him, crouching down to him. Remy picked up the Starbucks cup he held, still not opened. He chugged it in front of him before crushing the cup. 

“This is you if I catch you pulling a stunt like this again.” He flings it at the guys face, who jerks back in fear before he stands up and walks away with Virgil.

“Come. We need to get my favorite grandchild to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope we captured Kai's character correctly, the angsty bean.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, the real plot starts next chapter.


	5. Update

Heya guys! (Whoever is reading this, I noticed it hasn't been as popular as "Not as Bad as I seem", but that's fine.)

My friend and I have been really busy with our senior year, I literally only have 2 hours of free time on Saturdays thanks to work and rehearsals.

So, we decided to put this fic on hiatus for now.

We have been too busy to really write (The one-shots I have been doing have just been what I do in school when I am bored.) and we need a good refresher to get us back into writing. 

For the meantime, we are starting a sort of improv writing where we go back and forth as different characters, but the plot is completely up to us. My friend pointed out that it is like a trust exercise wondering where the other is taking the story. I doubt I will ever post it, depending mostly on how good it ends up being or if we ever actually finish it.

We have a lot planned for this fic, and I doubt we will abandon it, so it will be out sometime, not necessarily soon.

Thanks so much you guys for reading!

(As a P.S. if you have read my fic called "The Dragon Witch's pup", I have been rereading some of my old fics, and I did start writing another "chapter" for it. ;D)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment, if ya want to!


End file.
